Three Ring Kingdom
by DuskFalcon
Summary: The Three Ring Kingdom is a vast monarchy system that is comprised of 18 kingdoms, that rules the Kanto Continent. Always faced with the threat of an attack form the savage Pokémon Beasts that lived beside them, humanity answer came in the form of Pokémon Masters. Powerful warriors that harness the power of these beasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

* * *

The sun was rising in the small town of Pebble Beach in the remote corner of the Boulder Kingdom. The air was tinged with excitement for today was the annual Awakening Ceremony for all children who had turned sixth year's old that year. Children from all over the town rushed with hopeful expressions in their eyes; because if today they could awakened their Typing they could enroll in the Pokémon Masters Elementary School and start on the road to becoming Pokémon Masters.

Being the most respected profession in the Kanto Continent, every citizen hoped their children could awaken their Typing to battle the ferocious Pokémon that ravaged their continent on a daily basis.

Today was precisely the day, a young boy by the name of Astrus came of age to get tested. He was a small child with big cute green eyes and long red hair. He lived with his father, a respectable merchant owner of a trading company in town.

Even though through his father's business they make a decent living, Astrus was taught from very little to always get up early and make himself breakfast. They lived in a modest house in the middle of town, just the two of them. Astrus had never met his mother and whenever he asked his father, he would get a sad look in his eye before changing the subject.

Astrus had finished making breakfast for both himself and his dad when his father walked in with a smile on his face. His dad was a bear of a man, muscular with short red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi dad, I made some eggs and bacon today hope you like them." Astrus said with a smile.

His father, Aster, gave him a smile as he ruffled his hair. "Thanks son, but we can't eat right now we have to go to the Town Hall."

Astrus frowned at his dad, usually his dad ate breakfast then went to the company while he read some books or played in the yard. Though since it was his birthday he was hoping to go with his dad to the company. "Why dad?"

His dad snorted. "Today is the day of the Awakening Ceremony to see if you have a Typing, maybe our family will get lucky and you'll be able to become a Pokémon Master."

They made it to the door when Astrus couldn't hold his curiosity anymore and asked. "What's a Pokémon Master dad?"

His dad smiled at him as both walked along the coble stone path towards the center of town. "You know how humanity has been battling Pokémon for the dominion of the continent right?"

Astrus nodded in his books he had read that the Kanto Continent is so vast with many different kingdoms. Due to the vastness of the continent it was home to many ferocious beasts known as Pokémon always attacked cities and towns.

"Well Pokémon Masters are people gifted with the ability to cultivate Mana inside their bodies and battle Pokémon for the benefit of mankind. However to cultivate Mana you need to awaken a Typing. The perfect time to awaken ones Typing is at age six." His father continued.

Astrus didn't get it but if it was something that his dad wanted he would be happy to try it. They had walked for about half an hour and he was already getting a little winded when they finally reached the Town Hall.

The usual empty hall was brimming with people most of the parents were here with their kids in the same hopes as Astrus and his dad. There were so many kids around the same age as him that Astrus was a bit intimidated. He usually prefer to read or play in their house than socialize with other children.

His dad gave him a little push. "Go on, mingle with the other kids while the tester gets here. I'll be over there talking with a few friends."

Astrus walked a little further, he saw several kids playing and laughing. Each of them were telling the other what they hoped their Typing was going to be. Since he didn't know much about it, he just went to stand in a corner.

He could tell they had heard all about Pokémon Masters from their families, some even came from Pokémon Masters families. He wondered why his dad never spoke to him about it, since it was so popular. He never saw his dad do anything out of the norm, maybe he didn't talk about it because he wasn't one.

"Can't this thing be over already? I want to get some sleep."

Astrus jumped at the voice behind him. He turned around and saw a kid bigger than he was with sandy blonde hair and dark eyes lying on the ground with his hand covering his eyes.

"I don't think the tester is here yet, maybe that's why it's taking so long." Astrus said in low voice as he looked at the boy.

The boy groaned as he got up. "What a bother, I could've been taking a nice long nap. Thanks dad." He looked at Astrus as he leaned against the wall.

"I've never seen you before, you new in town?"

Astrus nodded his head. Him and his dad had come to town when he was three, he barely remember living someplace else. A cabin by the beach but the memory was fuzzy he chalked it up to a dream maybe.

"I like you kid, you're not as annoying as the rest of the rabble. I'm Quentin want to be friends?"

Astrus was confused by that, was he insulting or complimenting him. "I'm Astrus and sure."

Astrus and Quentin were both talking amicably as the other kids were running around, yelling and screaming. Suddenly a massive boulder rolled through the middle of the hall at high-speed towards the stage. All the kids suddenly quiet down to stare at the spinning boulder, some screamed and ran to their parents.

The boulder spun on it axis before coming to a stop. A bright light shone showcasing three yellow rings beneath the boulder before it slowly stood up. Where the boulder once stood now was the beefiest man Astrus had ever seen. His arms were size of tree trunks and he could crush Astrus's head with his hand. All the kids were gaping at the man.

He cleared his throat before glaring at the crowd. "Hello, I'm Gustav a rank 28 Defense Type Pokémon Master and I'll be your tester today. Where is your mayor? I don't have all day."

A middle age man with a long beard walked towards the stage with the aid of a cane. "Thank you for coming Master Gustav. I'm Walker, the mayor of this town."

Gustav nodded towards the mayor. "Get the kids line up. I still have two other towns to test after this one and doubt I'll get a single candidate out of this dump."

Astrus frowned at the man, he didn't like the man's tone. Sure their town was a small town but it wasn't a dump. Quentin snorted beside him. "Someone's got an attitude." He yawns and Astrus almost poked him awake.

Mayor Walker frowned at the man. "Well the kids are ready whenever you are Master Gustav. They are very excited."

Gustav snorted. "Well don't let them be, I represent Sapphire City's Blue Flare Academy and on this recruiting trip I've visited over thirty towns such as yours and only manage to find three candidates that meet the requirements."

The mayor wanted to argue but the man in front of him was legitimate Pokémon Master. A little mayor like him had no right to reprimand him. He sighed. "As you say Master Gustav. The floor is yours."

Gustav turned towards the kids and flick his wrist before a table with two orbs appeared out of nowhere. Astrus eyes were bulging, first the man turned into a rolling boulder then he made a table appear out of thin air. What this what Pokémon Masters were capable?

"Alright children this orbs are Mana testing orbs. Mana is the energy that flows through our world and is where us, Pokémon Masters, draw our strength from. The more Mana you accumulate in your body the higher your rank and the stronger you will be. Like everything in our world Mana is divided into one of the eighteen attribute types."

He pointed to the orbs. "The orb on the left will determine what type of Mana is your body most attuned with, while the orb on the right will determined how much Mana your body has once your Typing awakens. According to academy regulations, those with Mana of rank five or higher are eligible to enroll. Now step forward one at a time, place your hand on the left orb then on the right one."

The kids suddenly all got in line. The first one was a chubby boy, Astrus remember he was the son of the town's tanner. The boy put his hand on the left orb, the orb shone brightly with white light before an image of a boulder appeared on the orb.

Gustav nodded. "As expected, due to the high concentration of Rock Mana in the Boulder Kingdom most people tend to awakened to the Rock Type. Okay now let's determined how much Mana you have."

The boy put his hand excitedly on the right orb. The opposite of the left orb, this one barely glow until the number 3 appeared. The boy looked at the number, his expression somber as he ran towards his dad.

Gustav clicked his tongue. "Next."

And so every kind slowly made their way forward, like Gustav had said most of the kids had awakened to the Rock Type with a few exceptions such as ground or steel but none of them made the cut. Astrus was starting to feel depressed for the whole affair. Kids went up smiling then came back down crying.

Gustav was losing his patience as he kept telling the kids to hurry up. Soon it was Quentin's turn, he lazily placed his hand on the left orb and after the light show, the orb shone with the symbol of a fist.

"Well this is a surprise. You're of the Fighting Type kid." Gustav said, his expression showed interest for the first time.

Quentin shrugged then put his hand on the right orb. The orb shone with brighter light than before as the number 8 appeared on it. Quentin looked at it dumbstruck, a yell from the seating drew Astrus attention and he saw a man who looked a lot like his friend fisting the air.

Gustav grinned at Quentin. "Welcome to the Blue Flare Academy kid, you have a bright future ahead of you. Step to the side."

Then it was Astrus turn. He gulped audibly looking at the grinning Gustav. The Master hoped he could get more than one student from this dump but he was content with what he got.

Astrus put his small hand on the orb, he closed his eyes as the light shone too brightly for his eyes. Once he felt the light fade away, he slowly opened his eyes and on the orb was the symbol of a flickering flame.

"Well this is something unexpected. Kid, you're of the Fire Type." Astrus looked at the Master but he found that Gustav was frowning slightly not like he was when Quentin was tested.

He then move towards the right orb and just like with Quentin the orb shone with bright light before a 7 appeared on the orb. Just like his friend he looked at the number with a stunned face.

"Well kid, I have to say welcome to Blue Flare Academy but I don't envy you in the slightest." The older Master said with a serious face.

Astrus looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that Master Gustav?"

"How should I put this? To elevate our rank we Masters trained in accordance with our Type. And Pokémon Masters are very competitive with each other to get the best location and resources that are rich with their respective Mana. Take your friend for example his Mana is of the fighting Type."

Gustave nodded towards Quentin. "To raise his rank all his has to do is trained his body arduously every day and slowly his Mana will increased. Add some martial arts to that and he will be an unstoppable fighter in the future. I'm of the Rock Type so training in a place abundant with rocks like the quarry where our academy is built on, is beneficial towards me. You follow me so far?"

Astrus nodded then asked. "Then what about the Fire Type?"

Gustav looked at Astrus seriously. "Fire Type Masters trained in places with lots of Fire Mana like near volcanos and towards the south where the climate is warmer. Remember what I said about the Boulder Kingdom been a rich source of Rock Mana? Well due to this there's not a lot of places where Fire Mana gathers. To find such places you have to travel towards the Blaze Kingdom where the most powerful masters reside and the abundance of Fire Mana is staggering."

He cleared his throat before continuing. He was grateful to have picked up two students and they were the best of the batch so far the others were only rank five and six. Only one other was rank seven like the kid in front of him. He wanted to prepare the kid mentally for the long road ahead.

"If you decide to become a Pokémon Master then you're journey will be many times harder. The academy doesn't have many resources for your specific Type. But that doesn't mean it's hopeless, once you grow strong enough you can travel to other places. It will just take you a bit longer than other kids." He smiled for the first time, then turned towards the mayor.

"I'll be returning by the end of the week to pick the candidates that want to enroll. See you in two days."

Master Gustav feet shone with the same three yellow rings as before then turned into a boulder and rolled off. Astrus looked at the master leave. He heard what the master had said, he was confused if it was so difficult for him due to his Type why would he go to the trouble of going?

He looked towards his dad who had a peculiar expression on his face before he masked it with a smile then motioned for him and soon both of them were walking back home.

* * *

**Hello everyone my name is Dusk Falcon but you can call me Dusk. I would like to welcome everyone to my first story and hope you all enjoy it. I've been an avid reader of some great writers here and decided to put my two cents into the mix and see how it goes. Since it's my first time I hope to hear all your thoughts on the story. Both good and bad, so that I can know the strong points and fortified on the weak ones. **

**Well I'll be brief and say once again Thank You. **

**Dusk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Departure**

* * *

Astrus walked behind his father all the way home. His father hadn't said a word to him since they've left the Town Hall; all the while he couldn't stop thinking about what Gustav had said. He could become a Pokémon Master, one who would go out and defend humanity against the threat of Pokémon but his road will be plagued with difficulties and hardships.

Why would he go through all that? Yes, he had to admit that seeing Gustav turn into a boulder and rolled off was cool, but he would have to leave his dad. After his mother had left, Astrus was all his dad had. Therefore he put going to the academy out of his mind.

Once they got home his dad turned to him. "Astrus, I'm going to the company and might be home late so don't wait up for me. You're old enough to know what you want to do. If you want to go to the academy, know that your dad will support you."

Astrus shook his head with a smile. "No thanks dad, I'm not interested. I rather learn how to be a merchant and work with you."

Aster gave his son a peculiar look before stepping down in one knee and hugged him. "Nothing would make me happier. I love you son."

Astrus hugged his dad back. "Love you too dad. Think mom would've been proud that I have a Typing?"

He looked up to see his dad giving him the same look as before. "I'm sure she would've." His dad answered with a rough voice before leaving.

As soon as his father left, Astrus went to the library and started pulling up several books detailing the history of the Kanto Continent. He was curious about the world of Pokémon Masters if they were as competitive as Gustav said then, maybe, there was a way he could capitalize on that and make a business venture for his dad. He wanted to show him that he was serious about working together.

The first book he found described the general situation of the Kanto Continent. It was a vast land with all sorts of environments from frozen mountain peaks to sunny islands. The continent was ruled by the Three Ring Kingdom system, compose of eighteen kingdoms divided into tiers. From the strongest First tier kingdoms to the weakest Third tier kingdoms.

From what Astrus could see there were three First tier kingdoms, seven Second tier kingdoms and eight Third tier kingdoms. The Boulder Kingdom ranked last of the Third tier kingdoms and Pebble Beach town was such a small town that it didn't even appear illustrated on the map the book had.

He suddenly remembered that Gustav mentioned if he wanted to develop as a first rate Fire Type Master he would have to visit the Blaze Kingdom. He looked at the map, but was soon disappointed. The Blaze Kingdom was to the east at the foot of a ring of active volcanos. very far away and it was rated as a First tier kingdom, only below the Torrent Kingdom.

"It would take months to go there from Pebble Beach Town and we might get attacked by so many Pokemon it was practically suicide." He shook his head and closed the book pulling out another one.

This one was centered around Pokémon and the threat they posed to humanity. Born to the elements, Pokémon were fierce beasts that lived from hundreds to thousands of years. The older they were the more powerful and intelligent. Some legends stated those who manage to live for more than a hundred thousand years could speak like a human.

Due to the vastness of the continent it was home to many Pokémon and they were very territorial clashing with humans at every turn. For a long time Pokémons were the dominant species on the continent but then humanity -maybe out of necessity- gave birth to Pokémon Masters, warriors capable of going toe to toe with the Pokémon and it was then that humanity slowly expanded to all corners of the world as they know it today.

Astrus read a couple more books to see if he could find out how Gustav turned into that boulder, but couldn't find anything at all. He got out of the library around lunch time and then went out to play in the backyard. His dad hadn't come for lunch at home which was unusual for him.

He didn't think much of it maybe his dad was busy at work. The day passed without much to do and Astrus soon tuck himself in bed. In the dead of night while he was sleeping a looming shadow watched over him for a second before leaving.

Once Astrus woke up in the morning, he went about his usual routine of washing and preparing breakfast. He was about to call his dad when he noticed a red box on the dinner table with a note with his name on it. He picked up the letter and as he eyes read the words they grew watery.

_Astrus,_

_Hello son, by the time you find this, I will already be gone. Don't look for me, you won't be able to find me. Well not as you are right now. You have grown into a remarkable young man and it makes me happy that you want to work at the company, but the world is a much bigger place than our little town and I don't want you tying yourself down to it just because of me._

_You've always asked me about your mother and I've never answered you properly. Well the truth is that your mother is a Pokémon Master, from a very powerful family. We met when I was out exploring the world. We fell in love and traveled for a time. In the beginning I didn't know that she was from a powerful family, but she was a very strong Pokémon Master._

_Then one night she told me that we were going to have a child and I was the happiest man alive. But she also then told me of her family background and that they wouldn't approve of her being together with me or of the baby. I also had some responsibilities but didn't want to be separated from her, so we ran away and hid in a little cottage in a small seaside town. You were born there and she couldn't be happier._

_We manage to live peacefully for three years, until her family finally found us. I tried to keep them away, but they were too powerful. Your mother begged them to let us live, for they wanted to kill us for tainting their precious child. It was thanks to her older brother that took pity on her that we were let go and they took her._

_I took you away with me to Pebble Beach Town as far from their influence as possible. I thought we could live a life of peace but when I saw that you awakened the same Typing as your mother it awoke a roaring fire inside me._

_There's no running away from this anymore, Astrus. I miss your mother and every day without her is hell. Now that you've awakened you can be consider a man. In the box in front of you are some items that might help you decide how you want to go forward._

_If you want to stay in Pebble Beach Town beneath the box there's the deed to the company and house. I've left everything in your name. There's enough money for you to live out the rest of your life in comfort._

_However if you want to find me and your mother then you need to become powerful Pokémon Master, if this is your choice then open the box and take what's inside._

_Whatever choice you make, be sure to know that your mother and I are proud of you._

_With love,_

_Dad._

Astrus couldn't believe what he was reading. "Dad!" He screamed as tears streamed down his face.

He ran to his dad's room only to find it empty, still crying he ran through the whole house but there wasn't a trace of his dad. He then rushed through the door and to the trading company only to find it closed for the day.

Desolated, he returned the now empty house. His dad had suddenly just vanish and left him alone. How was he going to take care of himself now? He was only six years old. Yes, his dad left him the company and money but it wasn't the same as him being there. And what was all that with his mother?

A fire suddenly burned inside him. He hated his mother's family for separating her from his dad and him. He hated his mom for actually leaving. If she was such a powerful Pokémon Master like his father said, why didn't she fight?

The six year old Astrus heart was in turmoil going a hundred miles per hour. He was confused and uncertain of what lied ahead. But he knew one thing for certain, he wasn't going to stay in this small town.

He held the letter in his hand. "Dad said I'm too weak to go after them now but if I go to that academy and train super hard then maybe I can go look for them."

An inferno of determination broke through the turmoil in his heart and he opened the box to find another letter inside next to a small red ring with a chain through it and a card. He opened the letter first.

_Astrus,_

_So you decided to come find us huh? It's not going to be easy son. The world is much larger and crueler than you might think. But I respect your decision. I assume you want to go to the academy and that's indeed the first step._

_In the box you'll notice a ring, protected it with your life son. Don't let anyone see it, that's a gift from your mother that I've been holding onto for all this years. You wont know it's true worth until you become a Poke Scholar._

_The card has enough funds to cover your first year of tuition in the academy. After that you will have to fend for yourself. The road of Pokemon Masters isn't easy and if you can't even support yourself then you can forget about finding your mom and me._

_Finally you need to find a good teacher there and grow strong my son. What that punk Gustav said it was true, been a Fire Type you will have to work twice as hard as other people to become strong. But by the end of it you will be stronger than any of them._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

_Ps._

_I know your goal is to find your mom and me. So I'll give you a small hint, your mother's name is Keahi Vesta._

Astrus crush the letter in his smalls hands with a fierce look in his eyes. "Don't worry dad, I'll become a powerful Pokemon Master, the strongest in the world so that no one threatens our family ever again."

He picked up the ring by the chain and put it around his neck. Then picked up the card and went to pack. He needed to be ready for when Master Gustav showed up to pick him up. Then it was off to the academy where he would become strong.

* * *

**Evening guys Dusk here with another chapter for TRK. I'm really excited for this story and hope you guys like what's up so far. I have a lot of plans for Astrus and the many adventures that await him. **

**After posting the first chapter, I got cracking on the second one to set the stage for Astrus beginning. Would love to hear your thoughts about the story. So let me know and let's see what crazy shenanigans can Astrus get into.**

**Till next time,**

**Dusk **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Towards Blue Flare Academy**

* * *

Astrus spend the rest of the day packing a bag of clothes. He didn't think he would see this house again after leaving for the academy. According to what Master Gustav said he would be coming to pick up the students tomorrow. So he busy himself with preparing everything he would need for the trip to the academy.

He read both his dad's letter several times until he had them memorized. It wasn't a pleasant night for him, he kept waking up thinking his dad would step through the door but every time he was disappointed.

As soon as the sun rose the next morning he rush over to the Town Hall, he didn't know when Master Gustav was coming to pick them up but he didn't want to miss it. He sat down on the stone steps of the hall as the streets slowly started coming to live as people went about their daily routines. He was looking at the morning sun when he heard a groan coming from the street.

"Quit it old man, I'm moving."

Astrus turned towards the end of the street and saw Quentin been pulled by the arm by his dad. His friend had a mussy bed hair and barely opened his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap, If your mother didn't splash you with a bucket of water you'd still be sleeping. I told you this a great opportunity for your future."

His dad was basically dragging Quentin towards the hall. His friend tried everything from pounding his fist on his dad's arms to try and run in the other direction. But it was no use, his dad was too large. Once they arrived at the hall, Quentin noticed Astrus and gave a sigh frustration.

"Can you believe this Astrus? My dad wants me to attend that blueberry academy whatever. Such a pain." Quentin said as he sat down and yawn.

His dad bonked him on the back of the head. "What did I ever do to have such a lazy son? You don't see your friend making such a fuss now do you?"

Quentin rolled his eyes at his dad. "Of course not, he just needs to sit under the sun to train not break his beautiful hands punching stuff." He showed his hands to Astrus. "This is the last time my hands will be so soft and smooth.'

Astrus looked at the father and son duo and started laughing so hard that he forgot how sad the last couple of days had been. "Don't worry princess, I'll be sure to buy you some hand cream."

Quentin's dad laughed while Quentin gave him a dirty look. "I liked you better when you were quiet."

Astrus shook his head, he knew that if he wanted to find his parents he couldn't be the timid little kid from before.

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge carriage, carried by a strange couple of beasts pulled in front of the hall. The beasts were huge, four feet tall gray behemoths. Gray plates covered most of their bodies, they ran on their short stubby legs and in front of their face was a sharp gleaming horn.

The carriage was been driven by an older gentleman with a kind demeanor. The doors to the carriage suddenly opened and Master Gustav stepped outside. He looked at both kids with a nod.

"Good, you won't regret the decision you've made today. You're now part of Blue Flare Academy. Here are your student robes, change into them fast and this are your student tokens. Don't loose them as they are your proof of being students of our academy."

Both boys didn't waste time and change into the blue and gray robes that Master Gustav handed them. Then they pined their tokens to their waist; the pins were made a gray metal with a blue flame carved in the center.

Astrus turned to look at the beasts pulling the carriage, it was the first time he had ever seen such a creature. Master Gustav followed his gaze and nodded. "These are Rhyhorn a rock and ground type Pokémon, pretty young for their species. About forty years old. The academy breeds them so they won't attack our students like their wild cousins. But don't approach them wantonly they are still Pokémon and kill weaklings like you. Now enough chit-chat we have a long way to go."

Quentin yawned not caring about the Rhyhorn before stepping inside the carriage. Astrus soon followed behind. The inside appear larger than the outside, three rows of seats occupied most of the space. They were already three other kids about their ages wearing the school uniform.

One of them was a chubby kid with a chipped front tooth that was discussing something with a girl to his left while another boy was reading a book. They were all sitting down in the middle row so Astrus and Quentin moved to the last row. Master Gustav then got inside and soon they were on their way.

Quentin then turned to Astrus. "Hey, how come I didn't see your dad drop you off?"

The question caught him of guard but he gave his friend a small smile. "He went on a trip yesterday and couldn't make it."

Quentin nodded before pulling a small pillow from his pack and leaned against the side of the carriage. "Oh okay, well wake me up when its lunch time. Dad woke me up so early I didn't sleep well."

Astrus rolled his eyes at his friend, he was about to comment when he notice that Quentin was already asleep. How did he fall asleep so fast? He shook his head and started looking at the scenery. He didn't get to see much when the boy with the chipped tooth turned around to look at them.

"Hey there, I'm Rolf a rank 7 rock type. This is Tina a rank 6 ground type and the guy over there is Carl rank 5 rock type what about you guys?"

Astrus found it strange how he was introducing everyone but then again didn't Master Gustav do the same thing back at the Awakening Ceremony? Maybe that was how things were done in the Pokémon Masters world.

"I'm Astrus a rank 7 fire type and this is Quentin rank 8 fighting type." He mimicked, Rolf's introduction.

Rolf's eyes widened then smiled. "Didn't know someone could be a fire type in our kingdom. What shitty luck you have, and what's with that guy sleeping as if we were in his house? You sure he's a fighting type? More like a sloth type."

Rolf had been acting very arrogant before meeting Astrus and Quentin. He was the most powerful of the new recruits but now here came a couple of nobodies. One who was his equal in terms of rank but had a pathetic typing. However the other kid was bigger and more powerful than him, he wanted to establish dominance before getting to the academy.

Astrus was shocked at Rolf's attitude. If the kid had just insulted him, he would just ignored him since he didn't know the kid but he also insulted Quentin. He was Astrus first friend and he wouldn't let anyone make fun of his friends.

Master Gustav heard everything that was going on but didn't interfered. These kids had chosen to become Pokémon Masters and in their world only the strong ruled and survived. The weak had no choice but to swallow their pride and take it. This was very normal behavior even in the academy where competition for resources was so fierce. Unless it lead to serious injuries the teachers would let the students be.

"At least he has a full set of teeth, can you say the same broken mouth? Why don't you close it before you spew more nonsense." It was the first time Astrus was confronting someone so he hoped things didn't escalate that much.

"Why you little runt…"

Before he could continue a pillow flew across the air and hit him in the face "Didn't you hear him? Shut your trap before I chipped the rest of your teeth." Quentin had woken up and grabbed Rolf by his the front of his robes. "Let me tell you how things are going to be from now one. When I sleep you best be quiet because if you wake me again."

Quentin gave him an evil smile. "Well we'll just have to go back to that tooth issue of yours."

He then grabbed his pillow and went back to sleep. Rolf wanted to give Quentin a piece of his mind but the other kid was bigger and more powerful. So he let it go for now but he wouldn't forget this humiliation.

Astrus was glad that Quentin had his back and that it didn't escalate to anything else. He soon lost himself in the rough scenery of the plains that would take him to the academy. The trip from Pebble Beach Town to Sapphire City took a week by carriage. During that time Astrus and Quentin spend most of the time getting to know each other better when the latter wasn't taking one of his infamous naps.

Rolf had taken Quentin's threat to heart since he hadn't so much as bother the two of them since that first day. After a rough week eating only dry rations they finally made it to Sapphire City. It was at least five times bigger than Pebble Beach Town. The streets were busy with people going back and forth. Stalls lined the streets with vendors selling their wares and the smell of food from the many restaurants filled the air.

They passed through the center of the city and everyone made way for their carriage with awe in their eyes. Blue Flare Academy had a lot of prestige in the city since they were recognize by the royal family as one of the best elementary schools in the kingdom.

Soon the carriage came to a stop and Master Gustav stepped off. "Okay scrubs time to get down, we're here."

The new students came down from the carriage and noticed they were standing at the top of a huge quarry. At the bottom of the quarry were several buildings made from stone, they were located in a circular formation around a huge building that towered over the others. On the building was a flag with the insignia that was in their student tokens. A gray circle with a blue flame.

Astrus eyes widened at the huge size of the academy. He had lived his whole life in a little town that was about half the size at this place. He looked at Quentin who yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hope they have good beds, my back is killing me."

Astrus rolled his eyes at his friend before bonking him on the head. "Is sleeping all you think about?"

Quentin rubbed his back. "Nah, sometimes I'm dreaming."

Astrus snorted. The other kids were chatting excitedly. Master Gustav looked at the pair and rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to get out of baby sitter duty. "Well kids, welcome to Blue Flare Academy your home for the next four years. Hope you're ready."

* * *

**Hello guys, Dusk here with another chapter for TRK. Things are started to develop as our two protagonist finally left their small little town for the big open word. What kind of shennanigans will they get into? Hmm I can't wait to show you guys. As I said before I'm glad that to bring this story to you guys and hope that you like this crazy world I've come up with. Let me know what you think, every thought counts as I know how you're liking story and what needs to be reinforced.**

**Good Evening, **

**Dusk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Teacher from Hell.**

* * *

They slowly climbed down to the main building. Gustav then turned to the new recruits. "Okay scrubs this is where we part. You're to follow that line of students there." With that he walked towards one of the other buildings leaving the new students totally confused.

Astrus looked at Quentin who shrugged and move towards the line of students. They slowly followed the students, they seem to be around a hundred in total into a small class room. At the front of a class was a young man, probably in his early twenties with silver white hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a white and blue robe and there seem to be a cold air around him.

"Welcome to Blue Flare Academy, I'm Professor Roan and I'll be assessing to which class you will be assigned to. They are a total of five classes from the strongest Class 1 to the weakest Class 5. Now go outside and do one hundred laps around the academy."

The students were all stunned, all of them were six year old's boys and girls. Asking them to run a hundred laps was practically killing them. Quentin groaned out loud slamming his forehead into his palm.

Astrus could hear him muttering curses at his dad. Knowing how lazy his friend was he couldn't help but chuckle.

When Professor Roan didn't see anyone move he arched an artic eyebrow. "Did I stutter? Those that don't complete their laps will be kicked out of the academy. No exceptions."

Hearing that none of the students dare to waste more time and move towards the outside and started to run. Astrus didn't know why Professor Roan wanted them to run so much but he wasn't in a position to argue. There wasn't a place he could go back to so he pulled Quentin by his sleeve and both started to running.

The whole campus was extremely large, doing one lap would take an trained athlete about six minutes at top speed. For a hundred six year old's the fastest one did it at the fifteen minute mark. Astrus and Quentin were around the middle of the pack so they manage to complete the first lap.

His brow was drenched in sweat and his clothes were soaking wet. Quentin was faring better than him but not by much. Professor Roan said they had to complete a hundred laps but he didn't say that how long they had to do it. Most of the kids were running as fast as they could to finish this as fast as possible and a large number of them had already dropped down to the ground puking their guts out.

Astrus wasn't the most physically fit kid so he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the second lap much less a hundred of them. So he slowed down to a pace he felt comfortable with.

Quentin looked at Astrus with no idea what the smaller kid was thinking but decided to slow down as well. "Why are we slowing down." He said between breaths. This was really torture for him.

"I don't think Professor Roan is stupid enough to think that we would make those laps there must be something else he must be testing. So I'll just try to do those laps no matter how long it takes." Astrus said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Quentin gave him an incredulous look. "There's something wrong with your brain you know that right?." But he didn't question his friend further and kept up the pace with him.

Astrus didn't answer and just focused on breathing. He really didn't think that the teacher would torture them like this without reason.

From the small classroom Professor Roan was observing the children run. He glanced at the ones that had already dropped out and wrote their names on a piece of scroll without any emotion. He looked towards the front of the group where the most physically fit kids were running and also wrote down their names on another piece of scroll.

Then he's gaze landed on several different individuals from all over and wrote those names down. These names included Astrus and Quentin. A knock interrupted his thoughts and he looked towards the front door where a middle age man with long white beard stood.

Professor Roan could tell that the man was Rank 37 Pokemon Grandmaster and also the Principal of the academy. "Professor Roan I came here to meet the new students." He looked at the empty classroom and frowned. "Where are they?"

Professor Roan ignored the principal and continued dotting down names in several scrolls. The principal frowned in displeasure and move to where the professor and followed his gazed. Astonishment filled his eyes as he watched one student after another puke their guts out.

"Professor!" He screamed. "Are those the new students?"

Professor Roan dotted another name before answering. "Yes."

"What are they doing?" He asked incredulously.

"Running." The professor wrote another name as another student felled to the ground. Of the hundred students forty had already dropped out in only the first hour, only sixty remain among those were Quentin, Astrus and even Rolf.

The principal glared at the young teacher. "Why are they running? I told you to meet them so you could choose your students. Not run them to the ground."

Professor Roan turned to look at the old principal with a cold glared. This made the principal swallowed audibly. Even though he was the principal of the academy, he still have to give this teacher deference. The man's background was too powerful to offend and also the young man was stronger than he was.

"I don't teach trash, only monsters." Said that the professor went back to dotting down names on a piece of paper. In the small time that he had taken his eyes off the field another ten children had dropped out. He dotted their names down as well.

The principal was fuming inside but he didn't let it show. He sighed in defeat and fell sorry for the students that manage to catch the eye of this devil.

Another hour had passed and only five students were left. These were Astrus, Quentin, Rolf, a young girl with pink pig tails and a boy that was close to dropping at any moment.

Astrus couldn't tell how long they had been running under the intense sun but at least he had manage to keep count of how many laps he had fun. Right now he and Quentin were at the twenty-seven lap. What surprised him more was that a young girl with pink pigtails was keeping up the pace with them.

The only one that was in front of them was Rolf, the chipped tooth boy really did have a lot of stamina. From beginning to end the boy had always been in front of them.

He couldn't feel his feet anymore, even though the sun was high in the sky it didn't bother him.

"Aghh screw this!' Quentin screamed as he took of the top of his robe and threw it behind him.

The girl with pigtails frowned as she had to dodge the sweaty garment. "Hey watch it you idiot."

Astrus laughed as he saw the intense looked on his friend, he knew Quentin wanted to snipe back at the girl but that last scream took all of his speaking power. Shaking his head, he also took off his robe but instead of throwing it away he tied it to his waist.

The more he run the heavier his feet became. He knew that he wouldn't last so much but he still had to persist. Quentin's breathing was ragged and for a moment his friend stumble forward but at the last second he pulled himself upright and kept running.

He turned his attention to the front where Rolf suddenly dropped to the ground without having time to react, Astrus tripped over him followed by Quentin since they were running so close together. The only one that hadn't fallen was the young girl, she just jumped over them.

Astrus breathing turned ragged as he flipped on his back. Laying down felt so incredible that he never wanted to stand up.

"All new students are to return to the classroom immediately. Those that don't comply will be expelled. You have five minutes."

"You gotta be kidding me! That's it I quit." Quentin kicked at the air.

Astrus slowly got to his feet on wobbly legs. "Come on man."

"No way, I'm through."

"Stop been so lazy, after all that running you're going to give him the satisfaction to see you quit." Astrus extended his hand towards Quentin.

His friend glared at him. "I hate you." But he took Astrus hand and both of them slowly got back to the classroom. Once inside they sat down trying to keep their breathing under control, they looked like a total mess cover in sweat and dirt. The only ones who were worse than them were the students who threw up on themselves.

Only the girl that had jumped above them as they felled was relatively clean. Except for been sweaty she didn't have a speck of dirt on her.

Professor Roan looked at the students and clicked his tongue. "Truly pitiful, none of you could complete the hundred laps. Not even half of that, the closest one was Rolf at forty laps. Now I'll be assigning your classes according to your performance. Starting with Class 5"

And with that he started naming students once he named forty students he then move on to Class 4. This were the first forty students that had dropped off. He then kept moving on, Astrus thought that his performance wasn't bad it wasn't good. He did manage to make it to the final five but he didn't make that many laps.

What he found surprising that when Professor Roan finished naming Class 3 neither he nor Quentin were called. Nor were they called when Class 2 was named actually it was Rolf who was named into that class much to his shock.

"As for the students of Class 1 these are Selene, Astrus and Quentin." Shocked covered Astrus face as well as Quentin.

"What?" A voice protested from the front, Astrus noticed that it was Rolf.

"Do you have a problem with my decision Rolf?" Professor Roan said with a frosted tone.

"I'm sorry professor but I find hard to believe that while I ran more laps than anyone here they are rank higher than me." He said pointing towards Astrus, Quentin and Selene.

"Do you all feel the same?" The professor asked the students.

Most of the students who had more laps that Astrus group protested.

"I see then tell me what was your assignment?" The professor asked.

"To run a hundred laps around the school." The students said.

"Exactly, yet none of you did so. Most of you wanted to get it over with as soon as possible that you ran so fast you puked all over yourselves, while others seeing how hard it is didn't even try and just flopped down on your asses. Those with talent persisted until you couldn't run anymore but try to use to hurry your way like the first group I mentioned. Meanwhile Astrus, Quentin and Selene didn't focus on how fast they could finish the laps but worked on a way to actually finish the task and so they ran at a more leisure pace that let them save as much energy as possible. Also Astrus and Quentin kept an eye on each other to make sure the other was okay."

He then glared at Rolf. "While you did ran more laps than everybody else, you also didn't finish the laps. You're a Rock Type user and we're in a quarry filled with Rock Type mana. You could've use the mana around you to replenish yourself and finish the laps. But not only you wasted so much energy running as fast as possible you overextended yourself and cause two of your fellow students to fall with you. So before you ever questioned my teaching methods again make sure you don't display such trashy performance. Are we clear?"

Rolf was rooted on the spot, he wanted to refute but every word from Professor Roan felt like getting stab by an iced cold blade. So he nodded and kept quiet.

"Good now everyone can leave to meet your teachers. Class 1 you're to stay here since this will be our classroom from now on."

Quentin gulped and looked nervously at Professor Roan. "Professor…does that mean…"

The professor looked at his three new students and smiled. "Yes, Quentin. It means you'll be my students until you graduate."

That small smiled send a shiver down the spines of these three students. What god had they offended to be assigned such a demon teacher.

* * *

**Hullo guys Dusk here with another chapter. Hope you guys are doing okay., I've been a little busy so this chapter took a little while to get done. But now that it is, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know that this first few chapters are a bit slow on the action but that would be over soon and then we will get into some crazy stuff. **

**Well I'll keep this short and let you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it with a review. Any and all opinions are welcome. **

**Till Next time**

**DF**


End file.
